Zen Saga
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: (Sequel of Warrior Academy revised) There’s a new evil in the universe, her name is Zen and she had gather the most dangerous warriors from HFIL
1. Promise

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ or any of is characters! Good now get out of my back! 

Hum, hi there I know that must of you don't read that part of a fan fiction, believe me I don't either. I have been thinking a lot about writing that story so there it is, but remember I didn't see the end of the Buu saga so I could be a little discrepancy. This fan fiction is kind of a sequel for 'Warrior Academy'. For you that already read it good, but you that didn't it's ok, you can always go read it later. Don't forget to review; you don't know how happy you make an author every time you do! Enough chit chat let's start.

**Zen Saga**

Chapter 1

Promise

Yakusoku was facing Freeza ready to fight; she wasn't scare and didn't think she ever was. The Lightian knew well who she was going against, and how powerful he was but that didn't draw back, she would fight to the end for the one she love who happened to be the eight years boy who was standing not far away from the battlefield. Even thought he knew how powerful his friend was, Vegeta was worried it wasn't the first time Freeza took away from him someone he cared about. Now he regretted for being so foolish if he was staying on his guard he would never got caught and Yakusoku wouldn't have to fight to get him back, now the only thing he could do is hope, hope that she was powerful enough to defeat their powerful foe. 

"So hot shot you want to fight Freeza!" said the Changeling 

"Fight you, no I want to destroy you!" said the young woman with confidence, 

"Let me laugh, you destroy me! My poor girl you don't know what you are getting your self into" said Freeza laughing 

"I know who are and what you can do, and believe me I am not scared" said Yakusoku 

"You fool you are wasting away your life for nothing" said Freeza angry

"This is my decision to make Freeza, and what it is to you anyway, the boy is staying with me and that's all there is to it!" 

"He's mine, so back off" barked the changeling

"If you think I am going to let you have him without a fight you are dreaming! Say your prayer Freeza it 's time to met your doom!" said Yakusoku while attacking the changeling she hit him on the jaw and he step back a little not believe the speed of the young woman, 

"What's the matter? Feeling a little light headed!" she said with a smirk Freeza sweep is mouth and look at the blood on his hand 

"Good you draw first blood not bad at all!" 

"Hmm well I finished with you Freeza even your mother wouldn't recognize you if you have one that is" she said laughing Freeza, but got cut her short as Freeza was attacking her but she had saw him coming an blocked is attacked 

"Don't tell me that's all you got!" she said

"I am going to crush you! You insolent brat!" said Freeza

"You'll have to do better than that!" she replied

The rest of the Freeza men those who Yakusoku and Vegeta didn't kill were watching the fight with awed, they brain couldn't process the fact that Freeza had finally found his match.

'She's strong I don't know how that's possible, Lightian are not strong physically who is this girl' 

"I am the one who's going to kick your ass that's who I am!" said the girl smiling the look on Freeza's face was priceless 

"How?" 

"I don't need to read your mind to know what you are thinking, it so obvious that you are no match for me so give it up! Maybe I'll have pity on you and turn you in one of my lackey" 

"How dare you I am going to make you pay for your insolence!" 

"Yea, yea that's the second time you said that, but couldn't back it up!" said the spiky silver haired woman, 

"So be it I am going to make you regret that you ever met me!" said the Changeling firing ki blast 

"I am still waiting for ya sister!" said the woman without moving a muscle when the ki blasts when right trough her. 

"What? Impossible!" said Freeza shocked

"With me everything is possible, what Vegeta?" 

The little saying just node smiling.

The fight resume itself and whatever fighting techniques Freeza used it seemed that the young woman was untouchable with started to get on his nerves 

'There's no way I am going to transformed for that pest, it must be a way to defeat her without loosing face, and I know just right' thought Freeza and he said aloud "Game over, your time to die is here!" he said firing multiple ki blast after her she just flied away trying to avoid them 

"What is that? Your aim is as bad as your look Freeza!" she said while dodging the Changeling attacks,

While flying not far away from Vegeta Freeza fired a very powerful ki blast that went straight to the boy

'Let's see how fast you are?' thought the Changeling

The woman didn't saw it coming saw was the prince who was to stunt to move 

"Vegeta get out of there!" too late the ki blast was getting near so Yakusoku just leap in front of the prince but didn't have time to get them away from it so she brace herself the blast hit her on the back and they both fell in the ground with a loud tug. 

"She wasn't that tough after all!" he said chuckling evilly. 

The young boy wasn't knock unconscious while his friend tried to get up on her feet only to fell back surprised she look at herself only to see that the jewel that gave her all the power she have was cracked in several places 

'No it can't be, I miscalculate the intensity of the blast my body couldn't absorbed it, it's over' as she was still looking at herself Freeza grabbed her by her hair "What were you saying earlier my dear? I want you to tell me again" 

'No I cannot give up now, if I do Vegeta is doom, but I don't I am dead, there is only one way it's risky but I don't have any other choice!' she thought than she said loudly to Freeza 

"It seems that today it' your lucky day, but don't believe I am through I have one more trick out of my sleeve" she said laughing "What? You're bluffing you're finish" "Don't count on it to much!" she said, suddenly a bright light got out from the jewel that was in her chest you could heard the sound of a broking glass as the light got of her and the jewel pieces felt over all the battlefield, Freeza let go of her tacking aback by the new phenomenon 

"What on the world is this?" 

The Light came dense and started taking form one minute later a young man was standing tall; his skin was blue and had blond hair he was wearing gray uniform (more like Queen Barrel henchmen in Sailor Moon). He was standing between the young woman and Freeza. Vegeta opened his eyes and said 

"Ore what are you doing here? How did you get there?" not knowing that Yakusoku had absorbed Ore into her being before escaping with Vegeta from their prison like school 

"Vegeta take Yakusoku and leave here! Go!" 

The young boy took his friend with him and flied away as fast as he can to their spaceship leaving without looking behind. Ore was left alone fighting the Changeling. In the spaceship Yakusoku was dying the whole on her chest was getting bigger and bigger. The young boy had tried to help but didn't know what to do as his friend body was disintegrate into little pieces of light and flied out in space the only thing that was left of Yakusoku was the star shaped jewel that was embedded in her forehead that was now in Vegeta's hand 

"I will never forget you" he said drying away his tears. 

While still on the planet Ore was fighting with Freeza and the young man proved to be a worthy adversary but when Yakusoku died the boy stopped fighting and said 

"I guest it is time for me to leave" than he transformed back to a big light ball and flied toward space. 

Two hours later Freeza had his man had left the planet, after leaving from the sky a lighting strike on the battlefield and when all the smoke cleared Ore could be seen walking he was looking for the shard of Yakusoku's jewel, after he had found all the pieces he look at them and he said 

"I will bring you back my love I promise! I'll dedicate my life into it!" 

Many years had passed by and Ore was still looking for a way to bring back to live Yakusoku but without success. After the Cold Empire had been destroyed the part of the universe that it controlled was a chaos, a multitude of fights had taking place to know who will be the successor of Freeza. Many of powerful fighters wanted to take control assuming that Vegeta was dead and there wasn't anyone to replace Freeza, but all failed as Ore had taking over! Now he was the new tyrant in the universe and his name alone was enough to strike terrors in the heart of everyone who heard it. 

Ore didn't change over the years it seems that he was incapable to grow old but he was still searching the universe for a way to bring her back, and he used all that was in his power to do it, but today he had found it. 

"Ore-sama we have found it sir" said one of his soldier 

"What did you find?" he asked

"We I found the dragon balls with them you could make any wishes that your heart desire" answered the soldier

"The dragon balls aren't those same dragon balls that Freeza was after?" he asked

"Yes it is" 

"But I thought that they were destroyed!" 

"They aren't sir and we have found the location of the Namecks new planet" 

"Excellent! Set a course to new Namek!" 

"Yes sir!" 

_Ore__ is now the new tyrant of the universe and now he had found the location of the Namekien dragon balls! What new danger is awaiting the Nameks! Will Gokou and the other Z-fighter will be able to help? Stay tunes for the next episode of Dragon Ball Z _

Ok I know that is a bit much but hey it is just a story please review and continue to read you won't regret it I promise! ^_^


	2. Ore's Wishes

Chapter 2

Ore's Wishes

Everything was peaceful on Earth and everybody was going tot their daily life. Peace had established itself since Buu was defeated. 

On Capsule Corp. Vegeta was training in his GR machine with his son. While Trunks was practicing many kata his father was meditating, but while doing it he felt like falling through a hole and started to dreamed about what happened to Yakusoku and himself when Freeza caught them, he was holding the young woman in her arms while he was watching helpless her body disintegrating away, he was still crying when the two hand armed with claw grip him and pulled him to it. Brusquely Vegeta opened his eyes and looked around like to be sure he was still here at home, the look on his face worried Trunks who asked him 

"Dad, are you ok?" 

"I think we have trained enough today" he said standing up and went to the control shut everything and opened the door his son just followed him. 

For many days now Vegeta was having the same recurring nightmares and sometime it dreams even awake, the dreams were so real that every time he woke up he needed a good three minutes to remember where he was. 

He was going the room he and Bulma shared to get change when he changed his mine and went to his old room instead this one was giving to him the second time he came to Earth and Bulma asked him to stay. It was always the same way he had left it, sometimes when he and Bulma got to a fight he just went back to his old room, which happened many times. He went directly to the bed and lifted it; his was looking for something than he finally found it. Vegeta used one of the many spot under the bed to hide the capsule; he took it and materialized a box after clicking the top. He grabbed it and went to sit on the bed. 

On the box he had many thing he brought back with him from space, in one of the many items that were on the box was a pendant it was made of a star jewel that Yakusoku had embedded in her forehead it was the only thing that Vegeta had to remember her by. He felt guilty that he had totally forgotten about her, but a lot had happened to him since she died. For days he had been dreaming about her mainly how she died in the hand of Freeza and how he was powerless to stop him. Vegeta was looking at the star shaped rock for a while than put it down before going to take a shower. 

When he got in the kitchen an half hour later Bulma jumped on his neck and kiss him with passion taking aback by Bulma attitude the saiya-jin was looking at her for a explanation, when Bulma let him see the new pendant she was wearing around her neck. 

"Thank you Vegeta it's very beautiful" she said happy the prince opened his mouth to say something but stopped 

'Shoot I forgot to put it back in the box and she found it! Well I think she could have it. It's not like she was going to lose it or something' 

"Wow where did you find this? I never saw a jam like this before on Earth is it from other space!" said Bulma looking at the stone Vegeta just grunt as an answer and went to the fridge getting something to drink. Bulma kept on talking about how this was an expected gift and that was a real surprised when she find it in the bedroom. Vegeta who was no longer listening didn't even wonder how could the jewel had end up in their mutual bedroom since he left it on his own private room. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you I invited the Son family to spent the summer with us if they accept their will be here in three days" 

Vegeta spit out the juice he was drinking 

"Oh no way!" he said furious 

"Yes way, they are coming that you like it or not and don't forget your host manners. I want everyone to have a good time" 

Vegeta grumbled something under his breath and left the kitchen. 

"Please Chichi said yes!" said Gokou to his wife 

"Come on mom, please!" said Goten 

"It's a great idea you could take that long rest you wanted!" added Gohan 

Chichi didn't want to accepted Bulma's offer but now it seems that she couldn't refuse 

"Ok, but you have to promise to behave, especially you Gokou. And NO FIGHTING PLEASE!" 

"Yaye!" they said happy

"I could play with Trunks all day long" 

"Can't to try out Mrs. Brief foods" said Gokou drooling 

"I could sure use Bulma's computers to study" said Gohan aloud but thought 'I hope she won't mind me barrowing some of her cool cars!' 

"I'll we have a break for taking care of you three" said Chichi smiling

Far away in space Ore's spaceship had arrived at destination, and landed on new Namek. While he was admiring the view his men seek out the inhabitant. 

'Soon I'll finally have my wish' His henchmen didn't lose their time they attacked the poor Nameks who refused to give up the ball a fight between them and Ore's men started. Seeing the commotion his men was creating Cyano-jin decided to take care of the problem personally. As one of his men was going to kill a villager Ore stopped it 

"What do you think you are doing?" 

"Trying to take possession of the dragon ball sir" said his captain, 

"Watch me and observed" said Ore while he was walking toward the chief of the village 

"Tell me were to find your elder and you and your people will be left alone" 

"Why should I tell you anything?" 

"Because if you don't you'll suffer" said the young man with a calm voice but the man wasn't going to talk, so Ore just grabbed his head and you could see like a smoke getting out of his head as the young man suck out all the information he needed from him and left him dropped on the ground lifeless because he had fried his brain in the process. 

"Let's go!" he order to his men. 

They flied away following their leader they stopped two hours later at a new village were elder Mory was living, many Namekian warriors were also waiting for them, ready to take action, but Ore sighted and said 

"What I just want is the dragon balls give them to me and any hurt will come to you" 

"And you expect us to believe those lies" 

"Believe what you want, but you have my word that once I have the dragon ball and made my wishes I'll leave you alone" 

"We have your word that you'll ever bother us again!" 

"Once I made my wishes I'll get out of your hairs it's a promise and I always keep my words" the elder was looking in the eyes of the young man, something told him that he better complied, he didn't like the weird vibes that were coming out of him, 

'He's very powerful, but this isn't what scared me that man isn't what he appeared to be' and he said aloud 

"You promise that you wouldn't bother us once you got the dragon balls" 

"I promise!" 

"Ok got get the dragon balls from the other villages" said the old Namek to the warriors 

"What? But elder Mory!" said one of them 

"Just do what I say!" 

Five hours all seven dragon balls were reunited. Ore was smiling

"Thank you, your lives have been spared" he said walking toward the balls 

'Even though you got the ball you can make your wishes without having the password' thought the old man. 

How wrong he was because Ore began to talk in Namekian and summon Porunga. 

The enormous dragon appeared in the sky and said 

"Who dare wake me up from my slumber?" 

"I did and I have three wishes to make", 

"speak up your wish now!" everybody was looking at the impressive dragon and wonder what was the wish of the young boy was going to make 

"I wish that the Gate of Soul is bring back together unbreakable" 

"Your wish had been fulfilled" said Porunga the pieces of jewel that were in his hands begin whole again 

"Now tell me you second wish" 

"I wish that you bring back Yakusoku to life" 

"Hmm I am sorry but I cannot fulfilled that wish" 

"What? Why?"

"Because the one called Yakusoku had been dead too long, and she is out my power to bring back" 

Ore felt like the whole universe had fell on him he said weakly 

"It must be a way to bring her back!" 

"Do you wish to know how?" said the dragon 

"Yes!" said the young boy with hope 

"You have to find her soul and bound her once again with the Gate of Soul, while saying those magic words: _Clatu__ veracta nictu" said the dragon and then added _

"Now tell me your third wish" 

"The only place the souls are kept is in the Other World so I wish that you bring me and my men there"

"Are you sure you wish for this if I sent youand the others to the Other world you'll die" all of Ore's men backup scared, but Ore look at them and said 

"I think that I'll do this trip by myself, Porunga I wish to be brought to the Other World" 

"So be it"

"It's done you'll be leaving soon, farewell" said the dragon before leaving

Ore was still standing and gave his last order before leaving as well "Leave this planet and his inhabitant don't hurt them I promise they be left alone" after saying that he disappeared. 

After they all left elder Mori communicated telepathically to Dende after doing this he said 

"I don't like this a single bit even though we got easily and this one I fear that more danger is yet to come"

Gokou and his family was ready to leave when he received a telepathic hailed from Dende 

"Gokou I need your help someone had attacked my people on new Namek can you please go check on him" 

"No problem Dende-sama I am going this instant!" said Gokou and using his instant transmission Gokou left without saying a word to his family 

"Gokou! Who is going to drive us to CC" said Chichi angry 

"I could" said Gohan grinning since he got his driving license he never missed any single chance to get to drive

In the Other World king Yama was attending his usual business when Ore materialized before him. 

"How did you get there? And who are you?" many of the king workers surrounded the young boy. He smirked then raised his right hand with the index finger up and everybody went crashing to the ceiling and said 

"We can do that the easy way or the hard way!" 

Ore had made three curious wishes and now attacked the Other World, will the Cyano-jin will get his ways has before or Gokou will be to stop him this time? Stay tuned for the next episode of DBZ

That's all for this chapter please review and tell me what you think. :(


	3. Meet Zen

Chapter 3

Meet Zen

In the part of the building of CC where the Briefs family lived two young boys was playing video game. 

"I won again and that's the fifth time" said Trunks laughing 

"No fair you must be cheating!" replied Goten 

"I didn't cheat, I am just the number one in kick boxing oh yeah!" said the purple headed boy 

"I don't know what you find playing those stupid game! It's not like you cannot do this yourselves!" said Vegeta through the door looking at the two boys

"Well we could spar but our moms don't want us to fight remember, it suppose to be a violent free environment" replied Trunks and Vegeta grunt something between is breath. 

"It's kinda fun, eh why don't you try it dad"

"What for? Said Vegeta Trunks turned his head to Goten and said 

"I am sure that he just scared that we could beat him"

 "What? Bring it on boy!" said Vegeta offended 

The boys smiled at each other they new exactly or to get the older saiya-jin to do what they wanted. They taught him the basics of the commends and the game they were going to play

"Ok do you got it now?" the prince just grunt as an answer he was trying the control for a while then node at the children that he was ready to play Vegeta and the boys start playing the game it was like fighting in a tournament each player have to fight until the last one standing is declared the winner.

Luckily for Vegeta's character wasn't going against the boys' anytime soon so he had plenty time to practice, but when the time to face up the children's fighter he had already mastered the game and beat them good

"I won, I can beat you kid even in your own game!" he said

"Hmm It's just beginner luck, I am not sure you'll win again" replied Trunks

"I am sure glad it's not for real because Vegeta-san would send us both to a hospital!" said Goten

"Do you think you can do it again" said Trunks in a challenging tone 

"Ok it's your funeral!" replied the prince two games later Vegeta was still winner 

"Man how does he do it?" asked Goten 

"I know we are going now one on one" Added Trunks dismissing his friend comment

"No way is he going to clubber us!" exclaimed Goten

"It's just a game you baka!" said Trunks looking at him

"Ready for your next beating!" said Vegeta grinning he would never admit it but he like the game at least he wasn't getting his ass beat.

"Change of tactic both of us will go against you" said Trunks

"What two against one isn't fair?" complained Vegeta

"Don't tell me you are scared father?" 

"I'm in!" the old Saiya-jin replied

Trunks went to get another game after understanding the new rules they started playing and after one half hour later Vegeta was declared the winner 

"What do you call that boy? Even the two of you couldn't defeat me!" 

"It's just a stupid game in real life you don't stand a chance!" said Trunks 

"What are you getting to Trunks?" warned Goten but it was too late 

"Well I guest we should try and see!" said Vegeta sneering

In the Other World Ore had the personnel of king Yama in the ceiling even the king himself had found a place there

"Come on old man I don't have all eternity tell me where to find that soul!" said Ore in  a cold voice in any situation the young man always keep his cool

"I am not telling you can go to hell" barked the king

"I am sorry but that's not going to happen if you don't want to talk I am sure that someone here will be glad to help me!" looking around the Cyano-jin was looking for someone that can provide him with the information he need 

"You there tell me where they keep the Yakusoku soul now" asked Ore

"I am sorry sir I don't know" 

replied the man

"So you are no use to me" he said closing his hand and the little horned man disappeared in an explosion. He continue his search and killed five others until king Yama asked him to stop 

"We don't know for what you are looking for!" 

"I'll have to change my methods than" he was going to targeting the king himself when the jewel in his pocket start to glow he retrieved it and look at it 

"What's happening?" 

"That's impossible you possess the Gate of Soul, but how?" but the young boy wasn't listening he let the stone guide him to the king's volt later one he came back with a bottle on which you could see marking of chains and other writing spells 

"So this is where you've been keeping her" said Ore holding the bottle

"No don't free her, if you do we're all going to be doomed!" warned the king

"Don't be so melodramatic" as the boy began the ritual preparation to restore his lost one life. 

'I don't understand! Any mortal can come up here without dying first, how could he?' thought the king but he said aloud 

"You are making a big mistake she's not …." 

He could finish as the young man shut his mouth with a powerful blast 

"Now where were we? Yes" as the boy opened the bottle he said the words 

"_Clatu__ veracta nictu" _

After saying this the soul got out the bottle as the gem started chining like a little moon some cloud started to encircle the soul, it was like the stone was regenerated the soul's flesh itself.

On planet Namek Gokou find elder Mory 

"We are glad you made it here Gokou" 

"I am sorry I could come earlier" 

"That's ok we didn't sustained a lot of damage this time" 

"What did they want?" 

"Three wishes from the Dragon balls" 

"What kind of wish?" 

"Their leader had made three odd wishes but I know that nothing good cannot come out of it, I can feel let Gokou the entire universe is once again in danger" like to confirmed that the elder was right all the universe trembled

"What on the world was that?"

"The beginning of the end!"

In the middle of the cloud of dust a human shape started to take form, everyone in the room was watching scared as the whole place started shaking. Suddenly the light around the form grew bigger and bigger until it stopped and disappeared as the same way it had come, and in its place a little girl was standing. 

She was about twelve with white silver hair and ember brown eyes she was wearing a red kimono and a red ribbon was holding her long hair that braided around her head like a diadem she could be passed for any normal child if you did know who she was. Ore was looking with surprise at the girl

'She supposed to be older than that!' 

"Oh no!" said one of the kings men

"It's her!" added another

"We are doom!" said the one before

Looking at her hands the girl started talking slowly 

"It has been so long that I forget the feeling of being alive" she frown and she added 

"Hmm I have the same body has last time darn Lightian their spell is still in effect after all this year! I remember like it was yesterdays even thousand and thousand of years had passed by, they had stopped me from being all powerful and I am going to make them pay!" she lift her head to look around it. 

"So I see I am back home, how fortunate!" she said chuckling

Ore was still looking at her dazzled 

"What are you looking at boy/" she asked

"I am sorry but I can't understand what happen you should be older than that" he answer

"What are you babbling about!" even her with her childish voice her tone sound serious things that could sound funny it the conversation was elsewhere

"Who are you anyway?" she demanded 

"You don't remember me Yakusoku? Something must have gone now with the magic words I said or…" he said

"Nothing didn't went wrong I don't recognized you because I don't know you" 

After looking at the boy for a long time she said 

"I understand now, but don't worry, now that we are reunited why don't we have some fun! I have an old score to settle with the people here" 

"And how do you plan on doing this we'll need an army!" inquired Ore

"Ore my dear this place is full of powerful warriors, dead but powerful and now that I have my power back it's pay back time!" 

And turning her back to Ore she started walking toward king Yama 

"Hello there! Feeling a little light" she said mocking him 

"Curse you Zen!" the king said

"Oh you remember my name how nice!" she said falsely

"How could I ever forget the abomination you are?" he added

"Now, now king Yama flattery won't get you anywhere. You was always incapable of doing your job, but now everything is going to change" she said her hand glowed when she touch king Yama head he start screaming and screaming everyone was holding their hears protecting it from ear-piercing sounds and the girl was laughing happy her laughing was so pure and clear yes she was amused like an innocent child. 

Later one in the HFIL was hovering in the air with her friend below them all the most powerful dead warriors of the universe had been bring back to life among them there were: Freeza, Cooler, king Cold, Cell, and the Ginyu force.

"Now my minions it's time to show the entire universe the meaning of pain and suffering!" said the girl burst in her childish laughter.

There's a new evil in the universe, her name is Zen and she had gather the most dangerous warriors from HFIL. Can good prevail from that kind of evil? Stay tune for the next episode of DBZ!

That's all for this chapter please review and tell me what you think! I know that you are reading this just click the button belowto submit your review.


	4. First Encounter

Chapter 4

First Encounter

"Are you crazy Trunks? No way! I am not doing this" said Goten 

"I know you'll chicken out, don't you want to know if we can actually defeat him?" answered Trunks 

"I am waiting" said Vegeta in the end of the corridor that open to the GR machine. 

"I am not a chicken! And you know well that our moms defend us fight!" said Goten trying to convince Trunks 

"Don't worry my father will take care of this, come on it's going to be fun, and I have a good idea how we gonna beat him" declared Trunks 

"Yeah right! Every time you do we got ourselves in serious trouble!" replied Goten 

"Are you going to chicken out!" teased Trunks 

"No I'll come with you, and if something went wrong I am not talking to you" answered Goten 

"Fine then, let's go!" 

Vegeta was looking at the boys as they enter the GR machine 

'Those tots are very strong, that's going to be a good work out!' then said aloud 

"Ready for the pain!" 

Goten gulped loudly.

Zen was standing in front of an army of ex-dead warriors that were in HFIL, she had chosen only the most powerful in cruel one that ever lived in the universe, and she was looking at him happy. Ore was standing next to her; the young girl had made him her right hand man. The girl powers were awesome! Not only she was capable to bring back to live all those dead warriors but she had also made them one hundred times more powerful than before. 

"I think that should do" she said giggling 

"I think it does, but milady why did you bring back Freeza and his men?" asked Ore

"Because I like him! He's so evil!" said the Zen laughing, but Ore look at her in shock he was thinking 

'I don't understand why she would like the guy who killed her? That doesn't make any sense?'

"Come on Ore stop worrying every thing will be alright and you and I will would the universe!" she told him

"Yes, you do know what you are doing, you don't need me" he said, 

"Of course I do! But I need you to commend that army" she answered 

"Why do you need it for?" 

"We'll talk about this later on, but know it's time to visit some old friends of mine" she said smiling 

"What friends?" Ore asked 

"The kais" she told him.

Vegeta and the boys were fighting in their normal form; punches, kicks and ki blast were flying in all direction. The boys were pounded by the older saiya-jin who wasn't cutting them any slack, seeing that there was they could beat him that way they power up to a super saiya-jin. The table had turned on Vegeta until he too transformed. 

"Come on that's all you can do? I thought you were going to show me how powerful you were! But all you had show me are how pathetic you were!" said Vegeta "We are just warming up!" answered Trunks 

"Yeah we can do a lot better than this! Right Trunks?" said Goten 

"Yeah, you bet!" replied Trunks 

"Well don't take to long because you putting me to sleep!" said Vegeta. 

They continue to fight in the boys had tried as hard as they can to beat the prince, but every thing they tried failed, they fight like this for a good fifteen minutes, "What? tired already! If you want you could quit anytime" asked Vegeta the boys were breathing heavily 

"Not yet!" said Goten 

"We didn't used all of our tricks yet!" said Trunks smirking like his that

'For some reason I don't like the look of this' thought the man. 

After boys had cool off they stand next to each other and chant:

FUSION HA! 

"Ok old man ready to get your ass kick!" said Gotenks in his eerie voice Vegeta back up a little and said 

"Uh ho!"

While Zen's men were waiting for her outside this one was standing in front a mirror trying many outfit she had materialized 

"I had to get out of those stupid clothing before taking on the kais!" she said trying another cloth 

"No that is to childish! I want something really cool to wear. No, this won't do it, aw I could I get over the entire Other Worlds in the universe if I cannot find something good to wear!" she said sadly 

"Allow me!" said Ore 

"Uh what? Oh ok!" 

Ore lift his index finger at her and materialized a new outfit on her. Now she was wearing a black jumpsuit and on top of it was some kind of armor and a mini leather skirt (like Zena's) with long black boot that end up to her knee. She was looking at herself 

"Nice job Ore but I like it red!" she said and her outfit turned red and said

"Much better" 

'What I thought that she likes to dress herself in black' thought Ore

"I am ready let's go!" said the girl leaving

Outside the men was reading patiently when one of them started talking 

"I am not going let myself ordering around by a child I am out oh here!" he was going to leave when Zen come out

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked 

"I have better things to do than play with you brat" 

"It's that so, well I think that you could go, but I don't think so!" she raised her hand and the man lost his body only his soul was floating in the ground. 

Zen walked toward it and picked it up

"I like them fluffy she said gobbling it down 

"That was a nice treat" then turned toward to the rest of the warriors 

"Feel like to leave anytime I do feel like having something to eat before leaving" 

The others were to scared to move or said something 

"That's what I thought" she closed and opened her hands and blow out some dust that appeared out of her hands, when it touched the warriors a ensign emerged it was a tiny red half moon on their forehead 

"Now you are officially my personal army yaye!" She said giggling 

"Now listen to me now! I am your new commander and you are going to do what I tell you to! Now let's move out!" ordered Ore and they followed them. 

The four Kais and the grand Kai were watching a tournament when they attacked. 

Ore's laid his army to an easy victory none of the Kais student stood very long under Zen's army. 

"What's going on?" said south Kai 

"Why our student was not able to beat those scum!" said west Kai 

"They are dead warriors from the HFIL" said east Kai 

"Who's responsible for this?" asked north Kai 

"I am" said Zen walking on the bodies that was lying everywhere many of his men had died in the battle because she had really bring them back to life. 

"No it's impossible we…" said south Kai but Zen didn't let him finished 

"Shut up! Old timer I am here to take over!" 

"What you can't do that!" said east Kai 

"I just did idiot" replied the girl and added

"Now bow before your new master" 

"Never" they said together 

The grand Kai phase and appeared behind the girl but before he could do anything he fall into his knee

"You see your superior had already complied why don't you?" asked Zen but they didn't move 

"Have it your way she said and her hands started to glow big pearl of sweat was coming down in their faces 

'I have to call for help she's had become too powerful but who can help!' thought north Kai

At the same moment Gokou receive a mental communication from north Kai 

"_Gokou we need your help we are under attack by HAAAAHAAAA!" then nothing _

"King Kai what's going on? King Kai" called Gokou but nothing 

"I have to go" said Gokou to elder Mory and disappeared 

"Good luck my friend!" said the old Namek Back to the grand Kai planet Zen was redecorating the place while sitting on the grand Kai's chair the other warriors was cleaning the mess made by the ferocious battle when Gokou materialized himself there. All the fighters who were there took their fighting stance the minute the recognized him, and started fighting with them. Gokou transformed into a super saiya-jin 3 and blow them away only the really powerful were still alive but too hurt to fight back Ore was stunt by this display of power, but find his composure pretty quickly and was ready to fight

"So you are the one who's responsible for this" said Gokou pointing at the chaos around him 

"Why yes what are you going to do about it?" asked Ore 

"I am going to stop you" said Gokou 

"Oh you think you are tough enough to take me on" said Ore Gokou tried to sense his ki to measure how powerful he was but didn't sense anything 

"You don't have a ki! That's impossible!" exclaimed Gokou 

"With me everything is possible" said the man attacking the fight between those two was quite interesting even with all his power Gokou couldn't lay a hand on him "What's wrong? Feeling a bit over powered" asked Ore 

"You just fast I bet you couldn't fight and a hand to hand battle!" said Gokou

"You think!" asked Ore 

"Let me see what you can do!" 

Kicks and punches were exchanged between the two fighters but soon Gokou over powered Ore and grounded him with a hard punch in his gut, falling on his knees Ore was holding his stomach 

"Now tell me what you did with the Kais" asked Gokou 

"I think you should ask me that" said a voice behind him 

The fighter surprised didn't have time to react when the girl's hair surround him like a cocoon only is head was out. The poor man tried to get out of it but without success 

"Resistance is futile! There is no way you could get out of it!" said Zen, but Gokou didn't listen to her and tried to break free, the hairs transpierced his skin and blood tinted Zen's hair Gokou screamed out in pain then some kind of electricity waves traveled down to him from the girl's hair, Gokou power down exhausted "Much better, now what I am going to do with you?" said the girl while her hair brought the falling warrior to her she raised her glowing at him, and smile.

Gokou had fallen into the hand of Zen! What would happen to him? Could the other Z- fighters come in time to save him? Stay tuned for the next (chapter of this story and review) episode of DBZ ^_^


	5. Get the Dragon Balls!

Chapter 5

Get the Dragon Balls!

Sitting in her quarters Zen was devouring as many souls as she could to feed herself, no one was around to see that even the most evil man couldn't watch it. She didn't look to happy while she was eating the poor soul from the Other World. After she had finish Ore entered the room

"What do you want?" asked Zen

"I wanted to see how you were doing you didn't see to be alright after you defeated that guy" answered Ore

"Of course I wasn't you imbecile I had to use almost all my power to stop him. I can't believe that I am so weak!" she shouted

"I don't understand" said Ore

"It's easy my power now is limited because of my new body" replied the girl

"I still don't understand" said the Cyano-jin

"its easy dimwit this body had been giving to me by the jewel, but only for a short time after that you can say bye-bye to me" explained the girl

"It' must be something we could do?" he asked

"If only I could have a new body, but I cannot change it anymore because of the curse those Lightians put on me. If only the jewel hadn't restored my soul in the last body I occupied!" she said near tears

"I am sorry but there is nothing I could do" said Ore sad

"Yeah I know, hey tell me how did you get me back anyway?" she replied

After explaining every thing to her she said 

"Well I think that I could ask Porunga to help me" 

"That would be a good idea but tell me how long do you have?" 

"A few days maybe less" "News flash for ya sis the dragon balls need one namekian year to recharge, no wishes before that!" 

"No, no I don't want to die I am too young die boo hoo-hoo" she said crying 

"You can always use the Earth dragon balls they must be already recharged by now" said someone behind her 

"What the Earth has dragon balls?" asked Ore

"Great let's get them in wish me a new body!" she said jumping with joy 

"It won't be that easy" said the man

"What do you mean?" said Ore

"The dragon balls are protected by the Z warriors, and they are very powerful" replied the warrior

"Nothing my men can't take care of!" exclaimed the girl

"They were defeated by them before" he added

"Well I got you now aren't I?" said the girl smiling

"How are we going there?" asked Ore

"Don't worry I have plenty of life left on this body. Earth here I come!" she said jumping down her chair and run outside

On Earth near a spring Vegeta was sitting on a rock while watching over the three half saiya-jin. 

"Hey dad can you help us catch some fish for dinner!" said Trunks

"One minute son!" Vegeta stood up in walk toward his son. 

Three days ago he was fighting with the GR machine when the boys fused together to formed Gotenks and has his ass kick real bad but still was able to defend himself for a while but wasn't kidding himself that he could beat him when all seems lost he had been save by the intrusion of the two women who had came back form shopping 

"What's going on here Vegeta? I thought I made it clear no fighting with the kid" said Bulma

"Goten you are grounded!" said Chichi to Goten

And like always he had to listen to the lecture of his wife about making good example for their son. Until that Gohan told her mom that he was going to their annual camping trip 

"But Krillin can't make it and dad didn't came back yet, I don't know if there will be one this year!" he said

"I have an idea what don't you go with Vegeta" said Bulma

"No way I am not going" said Vegeta

"And don't forget no fighting while you there!" said Chichi

'Yeah right like I could let myself be humiliated by those brats' thought Vegeta. 

So he had decided to go anyway it was that or no nugget for a week ;)

"Stupid woman!" said Vegeta out loud, 

"Hey dad who are you talking to?" asked Trunks

"No one let's go fishing" 

This night all was sitting near around the camp fire while Gohan did a poor attempt to tell a scary story to the group when he finished Oolong started laughing and the two boys soon followed 

"Oh come on it's was little bit scary" he pleaded

"Yeah the way you told it was scary alright" said Vegeta with a smirk 

"Ok, maybe you can do better than!" said Gohan a heavy silence fall upon the group 

"Uh Gohan I don't think this is a good idea" said Trunks 

"Yeah! Last time Vegeta-san told us a fairytale Trunks and I had nightmare for one month!" added Goten

"Uh huh imagine an actual scary story" said Trunks livid 

"Well you are more qualified than me than let's here it" said Gohan

"If you insist" said Vegeta

"Aw man!" said Goten

"Well I brought some video games for those long sleepless nights" told Trunks to him

"Good thinking" replied this one

"Well let's started, while I was exploring the universe…" started Vegeta 

"Space exploring?" asked Oolong 

"Clap it ham!" roared Vegeta and Oolong recoiled 

"Where was I, Ha yes" said the prince he told them a story about some planet or all it's inhabitant were werewolf that they had the power to change people in cattle and sell them around the galaxy 

"They are also shape shifter so they could look like anyone, even – your neighborhood butcher and you won't know it" continued Vegeta

Oolong who was eating his steak look at it and Vegeta used this and made the steak jump on his face and he pounced three feet in the air and all the others started yelling and running off to their tents 

"Works every times!" said Vegeta wickedly 

"Hey Trunks did you sleep well last night!" asked Gohan 

"Yeah like a baby frying in hot grease!" answered Trunks 

The boys were walking down the playing on the grass when Oolong said 

"Hey guys look at what I find the two star dragon ball" said Oolong

"Oh yeah can we I keep it" said Trunks 

"Ok you can have it for now" said Oolong giving the ball to the two boys. 

At this time in the Other World Zen was watching the Earth in a manic screen 

"So that mud ball is Earth" asked Zen

"Yes milady" said the warrior

"It's pretty big how are we going to find the dragon balls?" asked Ore

"By using call dragon radar" said the man 

"A what? How are we going to find such a thing?" demanded Ore

"By asking the woman who made it and I know where she live" said the man

"Good dispatch someone to retrieve it" ordered Zen

"Yes majesty" replied Ore

At the CC Bulma and Chichi were talking when two members of the Ginyu force came out in a kind of black hole

"Hand over the dragon radar lady or suffer the consequences!" 

Back to Zen's floating fortress 

"Idiots why did you have to bring them here" yelled Ore at Recoome and Guldo 

"Well we thought that they could served at some insurance just in case!" said Guldo 

"You here to obey my orders not making a plan, that's my job!" yelled Ore

"Yes sir!" They said

Bulma and Chichi were holding to each other 

"What are you going to do with us" said Bulma 

"Nothing for now, Jeice show those ladies their quarters and make sure they don't leave it!" 

"Yes sir! Come on ladies let's get a move on" 

In Zen quarters 

"Milady there it is the dragon radar" said Ore giving her the radar 

"Let's the show begin" she said laughing 

Back on Earth the two half saiya-jin were playing when the bumped unto a tall man with long black spiky hair wearing a saiya-jin uniformed he grabbed Goten by left foot hand hang him upside down 

"You look familiar kid what's your name" asked the man

"Hey! Let him go you big bully!" said Trunks

"Raditz I think that they have a dragon ball" said Nappa 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yup" 

"Ok give it to me you brat" 

"Go to hell!" said Trunks by kicking him and made him let go of Gohan 

"Been there kid, but I think you'll like to pay a visit" said Nappa

"Careful Nappa those kids are strong!" warned Raditz 

But the humongous saiya-jin charged the boys who easily dodged it but doing this they land near another saiya-jin that I just came Goten look at him and said "Dad?" 

"No I am not him" Thales said by grapping their heads 

"Now be good and gives us the ball" he asked

"Leave them along Thales!" said Gohan 

"Yeah Gohan!" called the two boys

"What? You are Gohan? Well I've been dead for long time then" Thales said

"Not long enough, how come you guys are still alive we defeated you" Gohan replied

"Well now we're back" said Nappa

"Well and alive and ready to kick ass" added Raditz

"You mean ready to have your ass kicked" said Trunks by freeing himself from Thales and Goten follow suite. The battle between the two half saiya-jin and the two older ones didn't last long, but alerted by the noises Vegeta flied toward where the fight was taking place what he saw let him with no voice but got his composure very quickly 

"What's going on?" asked Vegeta 

Gohan was standing with his brother near him while Trunks was standing on the three fighters that was on one another 

"Prince Vegeta you are here?" said Thales shocked 

"We could use your help now" said Raditz

"I didn't know she send you also when did she bring you back to life?" asked Nappa 

"Well, well, well, look at this the elite fighters of Vegetasei beat by three brats how hilarious" said Vegeta laughing 

"We don't have time for this" said Thales

"Yeah we only have six hours to bring back the dragon balls!" added Raditz

"Just kill those brats and let's go!" said Nappa

"What are they talking about dad?" asked Trunks while jumping down and they got on heir feet surprised the three warriors look at Trunks than at Vegeta and back at Trunks 

"I don't know but I'll find soon enough" said Vegeta

"What that brat is your son?" asked Raditz

"Yes, and I should have you kill for attacking him" barked Vegeta 

"What I don't understand?" said Nappa

"What happened to you?" asked Raditz

"I am the one who asked question here and you better answer me before I send you back you came from!" yelled the prince at them really embarrassed,  at the fact that one day that he would have to confront his old comrades. 

After they explained why they were here Raditz added 

"She's evil incarnated, before her Freeza his an angel!" 

"Talking about the devil Freeza is here to" said Nappa

"What!?" said Vegeta shocked

"What do you want us to do my prince? Will you like to gather the balls for ourselves Freeza is doing he exact same thing!" said Raditz

"What? Are you crazy do you know what Zen is going to do to us if she find out" told Thales

"Well we will be done for like we didn't go down that road before" answered Raditz

"But now its worse she's controlling the O W! She is going to eat our soul for sure!" saidNapa

"Stop it! I am sure there is a way to beat her" "First things first Vegeta-san we have to get back the balls" asked Gohan

"Yes you are right, and I know where to find an old friend of mine" said the prince angry 

"We are at your service my prince" said Thales and Raditz but Nappa was looking at him and said 

"We have to talk Vegeta" 

"Later Nappa I am busy. Let's get ready to go we have some lizards to kill!" 

"You are not going anyway" said Broli 

"Get out of my way, I deal with you later!" said Vegeta

"No! You'll deal with me now!"

"I have no time to play with you know" 

"Come one Vegeta is our prince you have to obey him!" said Thales

"I have no prince, and you are fools f you think you could get away from Zen's rage when she find that you have betray her!" said Broli to them

"Maybe fighting her will be a great challenge to fight her than us" said Gohan

 "Yes I heard she's pretty powerful" added Goten

"I'll fight with you but after we deal with Freeza and his goons" Vegeta told him

"Not a chance" Broli replied

"And this case" said Vegeta powering up and started to fight Broli but he was too powerful for the saiya-jin the other three older saiya-jin were going to help but the three boys got ahead of them and went help Vegeta after a long and tiresome fight they finally defeat him by firing two kamehameha waves and two final flash that reduces Broli to dust. 

"Well that not good now that Broli tired us down how we going to fight Freeza even if not that powerful" said Gohan

"Hello down here!" called Krillin

"Krillin" said Gohan

"I knew that was you guys" said Krillin giving them each a senzu bean, after Gohan explained the situation to Krillin and the other Z senchi that was with him 

"Well I guest this time we'll be able to beat them without problem. I guest" said Piccolo

"Yeah they are in for a big surprised" said 18  

"Remember Freeza is mine!" said Vegeta with a evil smile on his leaps 

Now the group was composed of ten people but Freeza's had only seven and they had five of the balls. Vegeta's group flied toward their new destination that was where Freeza and his men were 

"I cannot believe this they will pay for this" said Zen furious 

"You can't trust anyone nowadays" said Ore 

"I think that if you want something done right you have to do it yourself" 

"We are going down there!" 

"You bet we are!" 

At the place where Freeza and his men were camping come Vegeta's and his group 

"Well there you are? What was keeping you?" asked Freeza

"Hand over the dragon balls Freeza or get ready die!" Vegeta lod him

"Ha you are wrong my little monkey you are the one who's going to die today" 

Freeza attacked Vegeta but this one kicked him on the gut and sent him flied away 

"You are a fool my brother he obviously had gotten a lot stronger since last time you fought him" said Cooler 

"I won't be defeated again by a monkey!" said Freeza with rage 

"Ok, if it is the way you'll like it. Hit boys!" said Vegeta in he transformed to an super saiya-jin soon Gohan, Trunks and Goten follow suite 

"How do you like that odd Freeza you outmatch and out numbered" said Vegeta laughing Freeza back up a little but started laughing 

"Well we too have a little surprised for you, what brother" said Freeza

The Z senchi look at the two changelings with amazement when they performed the fusion dance, they screamed 

FUSION HA!!! 

And after the light cleared a brand new warrior was formed 

"Are you sure you want to take us on your own monkey!!" said Freezler in his eerie voice 

Vegeta has a brand new fighter to take on! Can the prince's power will be enough for that fight? Find out in the next episode of DBZ!

Please review!


	6. A New Challenge

Chapter 6

A New Challenge 

"I cannot believe those idiots!" screamed Zen on the top of her lungs

"Calm down my dear it's not over yet" said Ore calmly, but the young girl wouldn't listen

"After all I did for them, those ingrates!" continued the girl

"I don't blame you for being angry, but you have to calm down and concentrate your power so we can go to Earth and retrieve the balls ourselves!" said the Cyano-jin.

"You are right; we are going to Earth and then they'll be sorry for betraying me" 

"Are you ready boys it's time for me to show them what I can really do" she said laughing, Ore nodded and the other man just smile and thought 'Time for me to do some real damage, I hope she wouldn't interfere when I destroyed everyone on this planet' "Don't worry when I got the balls you can do everything you want" answered the girl and the man smirked.

On Earth Vegeta was facing his worse enemy, Freeza! But this one had fused with his brother Cooler to formed a being more powerful than both of them Freezler.

"So who are you?" asked Vegeta 

"We are Freezler the nightmare of your life" answered the fused Changeling Vegeta began to laugh so hard that he was in tears started falling down his cheeks "HAHAHAH Freezler" 

"Stopped laughing monkey!" he yelled at him

"Hihihihi I can't…too funny" said Vegeta laughing

Furious Freezler attacked him, but Vegeta had the time to dodge it still laughing 

"Thanks 'Freezler' I never laughed liked that for a while, but it's time to sent you back to hell where you belong" he said seriously

"Well I am glad you were amused, because this will be your last laughs" said the fused warriors

The fight between the two warriors was spectacular; the fighters seemed to be evenly matched. They blocked every punch that one threw to each other. 

"Wow! Check my dad power he's awesome!" said Trunks

"Yes he's amazing!" replied Goten

"I guest that's run in the family!" replied Trunks

The fight between the two warriors continued, when Recoome said "What are we doing? I thought that we were here to kick butt"

"Yeah Freeza and Cooler are having fun! Why won't we?" said Burter

"Oh yes I have a score to settle with you boy!" said Cell to Gohan

"So if a fight you want it's that you'll get!" replied this one

"Be careful Gohan! For some reason those guys had gotten a lot stronger since we fought them" said Krillin

"So did we!" he replied while attacking Cell.

While Vegeta was battling Freezler the Z warriors had their own little fight with the Ginyu force and Cell, but the three others saiya-jin just stand there washing them fight.

"Why aren't we helping them?" asked Raditz

"Because they can take care of them, why make our hands dirty when someone else can do the job for us?" replied Thales

"Give up Vegeta you can't win!" said Freezler

"Why would I? Even in your fused form you are no match for a super saiya-jin!" replied Vegeta

"Don't get too cocky my little monkey I was just warming up!" 

"So was I" said Vegeta while he smashed Freezler's head to a mountain and break it with it

The fights had gotten more intense has every warriors on the battle field power up. On the lookout the guardian of the Earth was watching these fights

"At this rate there will be nothing left of the planet" said Dende to Mr. Popo

"I only hope that they know what their doing" replied the genie 

"Yes, but there is something evil approaching Mr. Popo I can feel it" said the guardian 

Zen's floating fortress was traveling between dimensions toward Earth 

"We are near soon I'll have my wish and then all the universe will be my playground!" said the girl giggling. Ore was lost in his mind thinking 'I made a grave mistake! That being is not Yakusoku, but if she's not her where could she be? I've got to find her' he said leaving Zen quarters 

"I don't trust that guy milady!" said the man who was sitting at the girl's feet

"Don't worry about him he's harmless" said the girl 

In one of the fortress cell's two women tired to escape 

"It's no use that darn door won't opened, and we've tried every thing known to opened it" said Bulma. 

While she was trying all kind of gadget she had on her capsule organizer Chichi was using brute force and both have fail.

"Do you think the other will find us?" asked Chichi

"I don't think so. I have the bad feeling that we are no longer on Earth, will die here" said Bulma sobbing

"No way I am not going to give up!" said Chichi kicking the door, but after a while went sit down near Bulma

"Maybe we forgot to tried something" said Bulma 

"Are you kidding I used all the attacks in the books on that door, but that darn thing won't budge" exclaimed Chichi

"Maybe it's magic, we should tried some magic words that would opened it" said Bulma

"You most be mad"

"Come one it won't hurt to try. Do you know any magic words?"

"Beats me!"

"I am sure you could think of something"

"The only thing I could think of is open sesame" said Chichi at those words the door opened

"I'll be darn it works!" said Bulma surprised 

"Don't sit there let's go" said Chichi pulling up the other woman.

At the same moment the fortress come trough of a black hole and into Earth atmosphere, the castle was so big that it overshadowed ¼ of the planet. The inhabitant of the part of the world panicked and fled. Not far from there Vegeta was fighting Freezler on his super saiya-jin two form, seeing that even fused they couldn't beat the saiya-jin he stopped 

"What's wrong had enough?" asked Vegeta

"My poor little monkey, you thought that you can actually beat me. I am going to show you what real power is" he said

"You are bluffing!"

"You wish, my brother Cooler is more powerful than I am, because he has one more transformation than I. Now that we are fuse we can use it" he said preparing himself to change form. Vegeta looked in horror as Freezler changed form and was growing powerful by the second.

"Do you think I am still bluffing" said the fused changeling pounding the prince 

"Well at least now you are worth fighting" said the price spitting out some blood

"You always like when I am banging you around, aren't you?" 

"You are despicable!" 

"Well thank you" he said while smashing Vegeta's head on the ground in on every rock around the place. Their battle had distanced itself from the others and wasn't far away from Zen's fortress

"Give up Vegeta you were never my equal, you and your people are trash compare to us"

"Well that trash like you call is going to sent you to hell" Vegeta said while freeing himself from him and began to punch him like he was a punching ball, he grabbing his tail Vegeta spin him around, threw him in the air and he yelled

"BIG BANG ATTACK!!" the ki blast hit Freezler that didn't have the time to dodge it 

"Bull's-eye!" said the saiya-jin and flied toward the place the fused changelings knock out only to see that the fusion had run out

"Well, well look here, two lizards for the price of one. Why should I do? I think I'll smash them! Say bye-bye mothers fuckers!" said Vegeta finishing off by pulverizing them by another Big bang attack. After that Vegeta lift his head to look at the floating object 'Who ever are behind all this must be in that fortress' thought Vegeta and flied toward it.

At the same moment Ore had discovered the women had run away and went to find them 

"Zen's childish game is going to doom us all" he said flying through the hallways. 

"Oh no he had found us!" said Bulma 

"Can you run faster? He's gaining on us"

"Hey! I am running as fast as I can" said Bulma 

"Hey I can see lights we made it outside!" announced Chichi while running toward the light but stopped in time.

"Whew one more step and I'll fall overboard" said Chichi to Bulma that was behind her 

"We are trapped! And he's coming" said Bulma

"There you are! It's dangerous to wander off alone like that" said Ore 

"Buzz off blue boy!!" Said Chichi taking a fighting stance

Chichi was throwing punch and kicks at the man who dodge them easily, but while Ore was dodging one of them Chichi lost her balance and fell forward and took Bulma with her that was standing there and both fell off Ore had time to catch Bulma but not Chichi

"Chichi noooo!" yelled Bulma but it was too late she was long gone. 

Ore let go of Bulma and was going to jump after her when Vegeta appeared with Chichi clenching on him 

"Vegeta!" said Bulma happy while Ore was backing up Bulma run toward him and was going to jumped into his arms but couldn't because Chichi didn't let go of him.

"I think you can let go of my husband now Chichi" said Bulma smirking, for the first time Chichi realized in the arm of whom she was and let go quickly blushing profusely, but Vegeta wasn't paying attention to her his eyes locked to the other man standing not far from them, he knew the face and was looking for a name, brusquely his feature darkened

"Ore! This can't be" he said finally 

"Do I know you?" he asked

"So you are still alive and you didn't change a bit since last time I saw you, remember before you fought Freeza on this far away planet" said Vegeta

Ore scowled 'How the woman called her…' he said thinking and said aloud 

"Vegeta!"

"So I see you remember" said Vegeta

"You know that creep" asked Bulma

"You have grown up! And all this time I thought you were dead!" said Ore

"I am well and kicking! I will never suspect that you were behind this. What do you want with the dragon balls?" asked Vegeta

"I don't have no need for them, but Zen is" he replied

"So you are peon like the others, did she raised from the dead also?" demanded the prince

"No, the funny thing is I did"

"What why?"

"It was a mistake, I wanted to get Yakusoku back but instead I end up with her" 

"Yakusoku!" whispered Vegeta

"Yes, but I guest that there are things I didn't know about her"

"You are a fool Ore and you always were. Yakusoku is dead and she's not coming back!"

"But she had, or what I thought was her, Vegeta listen to me…" began Ore but he was cut off by the arrival of the other z senchi

"Mom what are you doing here?" asked Gohan when he saw her mother standing near Vegeta

"It's a long story" she said

Everybody was chatting loudly. They talk about how they won their fights against Cell and the Ginyu force, 

"And we had take back all the dragon balls" said Krillin tapping the bag on his shoulder, but a voice behind them said 

"Thanks for bringing them to us, now hand them over" said Zen

"What? Go back to your mommy kid!" replied Krillin

"You have made a big mistake talking to milady Zen like that" said Ore

"What! This is Zen you must pulling my hair!" said Krillin

"She'll do more than pulling your hair midget if you don't shut up!" said Thales

"Give them back to me now!" shouted the girl

"Make me! You don't have anymore strong warriors to defend you" retorted Krillin

"Oh you want to play tough, ok. Go get tem my pet and show them no pity" ordered Zen at the man that had just came out of the dark, and the man said

"This will be my pleasure milady"

Shocked all the z warriors were speechless, Vegeta was the first one to find is voice and said

"Kakorott!!!"

Gokou had fallen under the evil power of Zen; and she had ordered him to kill his friends! What would happen now? You'll find out in the next episode of DBZ!

Don't forget to review! ^_^


	7. Once Friend

Chapter 7

Once a Friend

The information presented to he Z senchi took some time to register, how could it be that their friend and ally had turn against them? How could that child had reduce this pure hearted man to blood thirsty assassin, but for her it's was child play! Gokou was at the wrong place and time, when he heard the king Kai cry for help he did the only thing that his heart told him to, go and help his friend and former master. By that time Zen had already sentences the Kais 

"What shall I do with you, I know I always wanted to have a dog it seems that I am going to have five!" she said giggling in turned those poor Kais and five dogs 

"You should have killed them" had said Ore 

"Are you crazy I think they are adorable, I even made a house for them come on boys come to mommy" but the five dogs growled at her 

"Well maybe I should have take over their minds first, bad, bad doggies" she said caging them, at the same moment Gokou had instant transmitted himself to the grand Kai planet and picked a fight against Zen's warriors before she could react the saiya-jin had already decimated almost all of her men 

"This guy is really powerful it will take all we got to bring him down" said the Cyano-jin but Zen had two big pink hearts instead of eyes 

"Oh he's dreamy!" 

"What! He's here to destroy us and you are checking him out!"

"Do you think his married?" 

"Who cares, we have to stop him!" said Ore furious that was the first time in years he had lost his cool, and maybe that's why he was defeated so easily by Gokou "What's wrong with you? I never saw you like that before! Ok you can go and fight him but don't damage him to much" she told him smiling

"Oh when I finished with him I'll do more than damage him" but he had lost his fight with Gokou and Zen had to step in. Naturally the girl didn't know how to fight thing strange consider who she was, anyway who need brute force when you posses the magical power of the Gate of Soul! While Gokou was busy fighting with Ore Zen just walk behind him and Gokou couldn't sense her ki because she didn't have one 

"Much too easy" she thought before the saiya-jin could react the wicked girl had him imprison and a nest of hair only his head can be seen whatever he did to get out of it he was only sinking deeper. The girl had forced him to power down and he find himself completely at her mercy 

"What I am going to do with you? I have enough of bad doggies! I know what about my personnel body guard" she said

"What how are you going to do that? This man is not evil!" asked Ore

"Have a little faith, I took over king Yemma minds and make him do my bidding haven't I, it will be easy to take over a human mind" said the girl freeing the warrior and he fell on the ground and Zen walked toward him and kneel near him brushing off trough his hair she said 

"Wow looks how cute he is when he's unconscious"

"Will you get on with it?" 

"Patience my friend this will be my greatest work" she said first she put her hand on his head and started scanning his mind 

"Interesting I think I'll make some changes in his persona" she said then bending toward him until her lips nearly touch his than blew up something into them it looked like a very dark transparent cloud which was all the evil that a man heart could contained

"Do you have to be that close to him" asked Ore jealous but calm down when he saw the girl fell back exhausted 

"Are you ok? I thought this was going to be easy" 

"It is, I just began to fell the effect of my previous escapade" 

"Will you be ok?" 

"Yes I think that'll need to rest a little" she said but she was wrong because her condition worsen, she needed the dragon balls to wish for a new body.

Vegeta was surprised by the apparition of Gokou on Zen's side, but now is attention was back on the girl. 

'No doubt it is her! But how come not only she should be older than that but dead also I saw her die!' thought Vegeta

"Hey Gokou don't scare us like that bro!" said Krillin advancing toward his old friend but Piccolo stopped him in his tracks 

"Can't you feel that Gokou is not the same?" he said 

"What do you mean?" 

"That Gokou had fallen under that girl's powers" 

"What Gokou is evil? You kidding if we were talking about Vegeta I might believe you" 

"You better believe it Krillin there is something wrong with my dad!" said Gohan

"What you are not serious!" answered Krillin but watching the long faces that his companions made he had to believe it Gokou was evil and he was planning to kill them all! 

"Perfect just my day!" he finally said 

"The short guys has them go get them boy! But before get rid of those traitors!" said Zen pointing at Raditz, Napa, and Thales 

The three saiya-jins took their fighting stance ready to fight, Gokou attacked them and before any of the Z senchi had time to react evil Gokou chopped Napa's head break Thales in two and transpierced his brother's chest with a ki blast.

Shocked the Z warriors stood there speechless, no one reacted until Gokou phased and appeared before Krillin he was going to hit him when Vegeta intervened and blocked the blow 

"Kakorott snap out of it!" but Gokou made another attempt to get Krillin and Vegeta stopped him again 

"You are in my way!" shout Gokou and hit Vegeta and his jaw that propelled the older saiya-jin to a wall near by and then grabbed the bag from Krillin not without giving him a kick that made him bounced all over the place then he brought the bag to the girl 

"Good boy!" she said happy 

"I cannot understand, how someone as pure hearted as Gokou can be manipulated by evil" said Piccolo 

"Because even in a pure heart there is still place for evil!" answered the girl and she turned to Gokou and said 

"Killed them all!" 

"This instant milady" he said attacking the Z senchi. 

The balance had tip over evil Gokou side fight was already lost, not only he was the stronger z fighter the only ones who could actually defeat him were the half saiya-jins but they didn't have the courage to fight their own father or friend! Seeing that that the warriors were to busy fighting Zen decided to make her wishes

"Now it is wish time" said the girl while gathering the balls in the ground 

"We cannot let her do this" said Bulma 

"We have to stop her" added Chichi and they both run toward unguarded girl, when she saw them coming she threw at them a energy ball that Trunks intercepted  but when it touched him Trunks turned into purple coat puppy dog 

"AHAHAHA what have you done to my son?" 

"You should be happy I didn't kill him" replied the girl

But even as a puppy Trunks didn't give up the fight, he jumped on the girl throat, and Ore run at her help. Seeing that no one was paying attention to them both women took a ball and threw them away as far as they could back to the ground.

"No! What have you done? Ore don't stand go get the balls!" ordered the girl, the man kicked puppy Trunks away and flied after the balls.

"Oh no and we were counting on the boys to do a fusion" said Piccolo 

"We are doomed" said Krillin 

"It seems that your last chance to beat me just turn into a puppy, how unfortunate!" said Gokou laughing while firing a multiple of ki blast after the z warriors

"He really wants to kill us!" said Piccolo to Gohan 

"He's my dad I cannot hurt him!" he said 

"Well you are his son and he doesn't mind" said Krillin 

"We got to find a way to stop him without killing him" said Piccolo 

"I see that you didn't say hurt" asked 18 

"Dad it's me Gohan and you friends! Don't you remember us?" said the boy with hope

"OF course I remember who you are and sincerely I don't give shit!" Gokou replied

"What happened to you dad?" asked Goten near tears

"It happened that I am freed from you, I had enough risking my life to protect your sniveling sorry ass! I had enough of you it's time to put you out of your misery! Kamehameha!!!!" yelled Gokou but Vegeta counter attacked and the two threw themselves and a merciless battle, they were evenly match until Gokou turned into ssj3 and beat up the prince's ass real good. Vegeta did what he could to defend himself but he was over-powered, Gokou had proven once more that he was the strongest saiya-jin. Gokou was ready now to finish him when Ore came back with the balls and yelled 

"Stop it!" Gokou turned his head to look at him then at Zen

"What do you think you are doing" said Zen who was enjoying watching the duel 

"I am trying to prevent you of making a big mistake that man is Vegeta! You don't want to hurt him do you?" 

"What? Are you insane why would I care for a stupid human! Finish him Gokou!!"

Gokou power up is hand and was going to transpierced Vegeta's chest and he said with a grinned to his victim

"I am going to eat your heart!!"

Zen had order Gokou to kill Vegeta! Will Gokou comply? Or will Vegeta going be save by one of the z senchi? Find out in the next episode of DBZ!

:( Come on you guys speak up! Tell me what you think!


	8. Rebirth

Chapter 8

Rebirth

Leaning over Vegeta Gokou was ready to kill the saiya-jin prince it was a matter of second before he did it. Too daze no one moved, how this could be possible it was like a nightmare and for some reason no one was able to wake up, because they were already. Ore was looking at Zen thinking 

'She's not her, I have proof. I know that Yakusoku would never hurt Vegeta the girl had give her own life to save his. Whoever that monster is I won't let her take his life! I am sorry that I couldn't bring you back but at least I'll the only person you truly loved!' at the same moment Gokou bring his hand down to transpierced him when he stopped unable to move, and then felt backward 

"Ore I know you are doing this stop that before I kill you myself!" 

"I'll no longer obey you, and I am scared of you. Zen, you are not the person I thought you were it's time to end that game" at those words Ore attacked Gokou 

The fight between the two warriors begin with a bang, but soon Ore knew that he couldn't never defeated him so he did the only thing that could stop the wicked saiya-jin, he threw himself at him but the weird thing was instead of hitting him went inside his body, everyone gasped surprised 

"What on the world!" said Krillin

"Where did he go?" ask Gohan

"He's inside Gokou's body" explained Piccolo

Gokou begin to screamed like crazy while Ore was still in his body he finally got out with a black orb in his hand containing all the evil Zen had implanting in him. Gokou fell on the ground lifeless while his friends went to check on him, he was still alive

"Dad please wake up!" asked Goten crying

Vegeta stood uncertain on his feet and walked toward the group, while Gokou slowly open his eyes 

"Hey you guys you came to rescued me" he said faintly 

Everyone sight relieved that he was back to normal

"Where am I?" he demanded

"Back on Earth" said Piccolo

"Oh how did I end up here?" 

"Will explained all this to you later!" said Gohan

Everybody turned their head as they heard Zen ear-piercing yell "Look what you've done? I hope you are happy!" "Yes I am, you are defeated Zen without the wishes from the dragon ball you are doomed and you know it!" "Oh that's what you think! Well I am not going alone to hell you'll come with me!" she said levitating "You right Ore it the game end now!" said the girl in guttural voice "It's time for you to come back home Ore!" she continue she put her palm together in front of her mouth and moved them away slowly as a typhoon was build between them and sucked Ore in. You can hard the Z senchi screamed with horror when the young girl gobbled him down alive. 

"Don't you worried I have place for all of you in here" she said touching her belly, and then suddenly a blinding light surround her body devouring her flesh as she was screaming in pain. 

"What's happening to her?" asked Krillin 

"She's transforming into something else maybe!" answered Piccolo

"Into what?" asked Gohan

"Will find out soon enough" replied Piccolo

As the light fade away a human form can be seen, Zen looked very different from before she was now a full grown woman with very pale skin wearing a half red and black one piece garment that cover all her body except where the Gate of Soul was embedded to her chest, her long hair was red and white was bring down, she had also two horns on her forehead and three crimson stripes on each cheeks. 

"Oh-oh she looks meaner than before!" said Krillin

"No kidding!" added Gohan

"So he was the one I had to absorb to get my body back, and say that I was indulging him all this time! Well now I got my body and my powers back I better put them to the test" said the woman then look toward the Z warriors and said 

"Prepare yourselves because I am going to devour your souls!"

Krillin swallow hard and said "Mommy!" 

"Ok guys we can do it!" said Gokou

They all flied toward her and surrounded her, she power up and send them flied away at the same moment she raised her hand and something that look like lighting out of her fingers and electrocuted them. 

"That's all you got!"

The Z senchi tried many strategies and attacks but all fail against the unbeatable ogre who was laughing at them

"Is there something she can't do!" said Gokou breathing hard

"Oh yeah the bitch can't die!" replied Vegeta firing a ki blast that passed right through her without harming her

"She must have a weakness" said Gokou

"Give it up! You can't kill me! You know why, because you can't kill something that's not alive in the first place!"

"If she's right we are done for!" said Piccolo

"Oh I know how to beat her!" exclaimed Krillin

"How?" asked everyone

"Make her absorbed Piccolo!" he said 

"What are you insane?"

"Well when she absorbed Ore she grew up like his age had added to hers if she did you so she'll grew so old that she'll die of old age"

"What, I'll let you know that I am the youngest adult here" screamed Piccolo at Krillin anime style!

"But you have Kami in you…" began Krillin

"Enough joking around it's time for me to eat and you are in the menu" said Zen laughing evilly 

"Oh no she's going to eat us alive" said a panicking Goten

"Not this time boy, I just want your soul" she said and shouted 

Soul Stealer Attack!!!

Then threw up seven ghostlike beasts that multiplied themselves and went soul hunting over the world some even attacked the Z senchi and took out their soul Vegeta and Gokou were the only one they didn't get yet. They watched with terror has the beasts bring back the souls of every single been living in this planet. She was gobbling them all up one after another! 

"This is terrible we got to do something or we are next!" said Gokou

Vegeta look at the scene, and turned his head away, Bulma and Chichi were scared out of their skin, but wonder why the ghost didn't come after them.

'This cannot be! This is damn impossible!' thought Vegeta

_Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeetaaa, Veegeetaaaaa _someone screamed in his head, he fell down on his knee as the person call his name louder and louder. He knew that voice for well he had heard it so many time when he was young and most of the time in his nightmare "Yakusoku is calling to me" he said feebly 

"Vegeta what's wrong with you?" asked Gokou, but he didn't answered but instead flied right toward the woman and seized the Gate of Soul and tired to pull it out Gokou had followed him 

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked

"I had to take it out of her it's the only way to beat her!" explained Vegeta 

"It's that so!" said Zen grinning. Two ghostly hands get out of her chest and started to pull Vegeta in. 

"I think that your friend Ore needs some company!"

Vegeta tried to freed himself but he couldn't he turned into a ssj and ssj2 but still couldn't Gokou came at his aid only to got himself pull in also. Their wife look at with horror as their husbands struggled to free themselves from the deadly grasp. Vegeta and Gokou were pulled inside Zen's body as this one was laughing happy of her victory.

"No it can't be, Vegeta, Gokou, VEGETA!!!!" screamed Bulma 

At the same moment the star shaped jewel on her neck activated and broke free from the necklace and flied like a canon ball to Zen and embedded itself on her forehead 

"No, No get this away from me!!!" Said the woman panicking she tried to get it out of her but couldn't 

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 She yelled as all the soul she had eating transpierced his body and got out, she then fell down on the ground and threw up Vegeta and Gokou, while the other women look at the scene shocked. __

Gokou who was still holding Vegeta said 

"Hey are you ok?" 

"Yes you can let me go now!"

The soul she had stolen went back to their owners and so the rest of the gang was waking up.

"Quickly we got to finish her off" said Vegeta to the others

They all gather what they had left of power and fired it at her, the ki blasts came together in one enormous power ball that reduced Zen into dust. But the power blast didn't fade away instead the giant ki ball styled in the sky.

"What's wrong? What is it still in the sky?" asked Gokou 

"I don't know, but it can't be good" answered Vegeta

But they could not see what was happening inside it. Within the energy blast the gate of soul was absorbing it while the star shape jewel orbited around it at amazing speed. As the energy blast was diminished a body was formed, first it looked like a fetus then an infant and continued to grow up. By this time the Z warriors had remark the human form inside it 

"It looks like she's still alive, but that's impossible we have seen her disintegrated" said Gohan

"What are we going to do?" said Krillin

Now the only some sparkle of light was left on the sky as the body of a young woman fell slowly on the ground, at this same moment the fortress disappeared and Bulma and Chichi were falling to the ground when Trunks turned back to normal and caught them. Everything turned back to normal to the Other World and everyone went back to the usual day to day life. The Z warriors look at frightened at the naked young woman that was curl like a fetus on the ground and wasn't moving. 

"Let's finished her off" said Krillin move toward her

"Take one more step and I'll snapped your head!" said Vegeta and a menacing voice

"What?" said everyone surprised

"Piccolo can I barrow your cape" said Vegeta the Namek materialized his cape back and gave it to Vegeta that cover the woman and carried her toward the cargo car that Bulma had put of it's capsule.

One week later after everyone had healed more or less of their battles injuries, the Z warriors had spent their time at the Capsule Corporation house where they could keep an eye on the Briefs new guest. Vegeta spend almost all of his time looking after the unconscious woman on her bed, the doctors had told him that she may not wake up from her coma. Sometime he even talked to her 

"Do you remember the time you put that math teacher in fire because he gave m an f? This was hilarious! I hope you wake up soon I have so many things to tell you" said the prince than sigh and left the room.

_Zen Saga completed _

Ok please review I want to know what you think!

Next:

Prisoner of Time: Years after the end of DBGT Vegeta had an accident where he got lost in space and time and woke up as a child with no memory and found himself leaping through time. Will he ever find his way home? (No warning! ^__^)

Spawn: After Buu saga the Z-warrior had to confront brand new foes, they are demons and they took over of most of our heroes! And there is also a lot secrets going on between Gohan, Piccolo and the Namek's half demon son Isuzu! (Warning Yaoi)

The Last Sons of Vegeta-sei: The harsh life of some young warriors under Freeza's rule! This fic is written at the first person. (Warning really sad fic)


End file.
